Trips In The Night
by SpellCasterLight
Summary: Yamamoto sighed "Has anyone else had 'relations' with Hinamori fuku-taicho?" Two hands rose. And, contrary to belief, neither hand belonged to Kyoraku. I don't own Bleach. Momo-Chan love all round!
1. Bad Mood?

She was an inch away from snapping like a soaked twig. If one person, just _one single person_, from her squad told her about a fight needing broke up or a billion forms needing filled out because her taicho decided he would be a lazy good-for-nothing (she admired Aizen-taicho very much, but honestly, would it really kill the man to pick up a pen after five in the afternoon?) or better yet another fuku-taicho meeting over absolutely nothing that concerned no-one she was going to throw them through a brick wall via a powerful kido spell energy and, by Kami, would it feel _good_.

The fact she hadn't been able to sleep for the past three days, refusing to take the fourth icky drugs, may have had something to do with her bad mood and short temper.

So she was now lying in bed failing miserably to fall asleep when a rather loud knock came from the other side of her door. She groaned and rolled over burying her head further into her pillow praying whoever it was would just give up and leave her alone. Another knock. Another groan. Apparently they wouldn't just disappear.

It took all her strength to get up and stomped - not walked, _stomped_ - over to the door. She flung open the door with, what she hoped, was the soul society's most terrifying glare. Her squad's third seat, the receiver of the glare, gulped and coughed awkwardly into his fist.

"What do you want Kino?"

"Hinamori fuku-taicho there's a matter of..."

"Skip to the part I care about Kino"

He coughed into his fist again and moved a fallen part of his tan coloured hair behind his ear before continuing "Our fifth seat was on a mission earth side with several members from…"

Hinamori's patience snapped "What part of 'part I care about' don't you understand? It's _four in the morning_ and I am _fricking tired _so tell me what I have to do so I can go back to bed or I will make sure you feel _pain! _And _plenty of it!_"

"Our-fifth-seat-refuses-to-sign-the-fourth-divisions-essential-forms-and-they-needed them-signed-three-hours-ago" the third seat nearly spat out. He had no idea his fuku-taicho could be so…so…_threating_.

She sighed an angry sigh. More idiots acting like idiots. Bloody tipical. "Where is the moron?"

"In the fourth division's fuku-taicho's office wer…"

"He dragged Isane-Chan into this?!"

"Y-yes ma'am"

She gave a short deadpan look before, ignoring the fact her hair was out of its usual cloth bun and extremely messy, ignoring the fact she was still in her white sleeping robe and also ignoring the fact she had neglected to put shoes on, flash stepped to the fourth's lieutenant's office.

When she got there sure enough there was Rika, her fifth seat, screaming at Isane-Chan, who had her hands up in a defensive position with the fourths' own fifth seat screaming at the fifth division member. Also captain Unohanna was standing in the corner with a deep frown in place apparently fed up by the whole thing. Not bothering to knock she threw open the already slightly opened door causing the room to stop mid yelling and turn there attention to the, by now, extremely angry lieutenant. Rika gave a lopsided grin at her apparently he thought she was there to back him up…big mistake.

"Ahh! Lieutenant! Tell these 'ere stuck-up what-nots! That I…"

Before he could utter another word she gripped his collar and brought his face not and inch away from her own. He paled. She looked angry. He was in trouble.

"You listen to me _you little shit!_ Just sign the fucking papers before I shove my zanpakutou _up your ass_ and force you to _lick it clean!_ Do you _understand me?!_"

"But! But!"

She started shaking him like a mad woman "I said _DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!?!_"

He didn't reply, simply 'meeped' from fear, signed the necessary papers and ran outta there like the dogs from hell themselves were after him.

She took the papers from the desk and shoved them at a quite terrified looking fifth seat. "Do something with these" she said. He didn't need told twice. He bowed respectfully, yet briefly, and ran out, to where, she didn't really care.

She turned to a now slightly amused Unohanna "Can I go back to bed now please?" she was too tired to even be polite. She would apologise later or something.

"Yes. Momo fuku-taicho. Of course. But may I suggest taking those sleeping pills I prescribed? Hmm? A good night's sleep may put you in a better mood"

She merely grunted before bowing "Goodnight Taicho"

"See you tomorrow at the meeting" she said to Isane, who was still too shocked from hearing suck language from our dear sweet, innocent Momo to reply.

She again flash stepped back home and collapsed into bed. Sleep once again evading her. She sighed and grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills. Before she knew it she was out like a light.


	2. What happened again?

She woke up, those sleeping pills worked like a charm she was pleased to say, feeling energised and feeling very satisfied, very…_light_. A strange way to describe one-self but it felt like a good adjective. That is until she moved.

"Owe" The 'light body' feeling left quickly now she felt heavy and sore. Very _very_ sore. She turned her head to the nearby clock she had an hour before the lieutenants meeting started. So she got up, ignoring the pain pulsing through her muscles and drew a bath. Half an hour later she felt great, better than she had in days. So with a smile on her face she went to the meeting hall.

When she got there she spotted Renji and a very rigged looking Izuru, she almost bounced over to them.

"Morning Izuru-kun! Morning Renji-kun!"

Both males turned to her with a smile, although Izuru's was somewhat forced. She frowned.

"Izuru-kun? What's wrong?"

He flinched, like he was just stung by a bee. "Nothing Momo-chan nothing. Hey Shuuhei!" and with that he ran off to talk to Hisagi. Her frown deepened. Did she do something wrong? She turned to Renji.

"Did I do something?" He waved off her question with a flick of his hand.

"Nah, he's been actin' weird all mornin'. Probably freakin' out over paperwork or somethin' just as stupid" She nodded her head in understanding. She had seen how uptight Izuru got over late work. If his Taicho actually did some work he may not have _had_ to worry as much.

"I call this meeting to order!" Came the voice of first lieutenant Chojiro "Please take your seats."

During the meeting Hinamori could _feel_ Izuru's eyes on her and it was beginning to creep her out a bit. She looked up again but before their eyes could meet he had looked away his body still as rigged as a blank of wood. She felt a nudge from her right hand side. She looked up to Rangiku Matsumoto with a raised eyebrow.

"Momo-chan why in the name of the Seireitei does Izuru-kun keep staring at you?" whispered Rangiku.

"I have no idea!" Momo whispered back "He was acting really weird when I came in this morning. I thought maybe he was freaking out over paperwork or something!"

Matsumoto's eyebrows pierced together in thought "You gonna talk to him after the meeting? See what's up?"

"Suppose I better" Rangiku nodded her agreement.

And that was it till the meeting was ended by the first division's fuku-taicho. As everyone rose from there seats, and Hinamori planned to corner Kira, he surprised her by coming up to her first.

"Momo-chan we…" He sighed looking uncomfortable once more "We need to talk"

She blinked. She thought that was her line. "Um…sure? What's up?"

Everyone had left the hall leaving the two in question alone. He sighed deeply and began to pace the width of the room. Hinamori, who was still seated, simply watched giving him time to tell her…whatever the hell he was gonna say. She had never seen Izuru like this; sure he was a little tightly wound but never over simply _talking_ to her. He stopped pacing and turned to her with a determined look. She moved back in her seat thrown off by the sudden mood change.

"Hinamori-Chan" he paused again, looking like he was trying to find the right words "It shouldn't have happened"

She blinked again. She was confused. What shouldn't have happened? "It shouldn't have?"

"I mean" he carried on, not picking up on the fact that her last words were a question or ignoring her question completely "You've been really stressed recently and I've well. Yea. I really. Yea...You know?" She didn't "and you know I care very much about you-"

"Of course!"

"-I mean you're my best friend for Kami's sake! You know? So yea. I mean. Don't get me wrong or anything! I mean…" The uncomfortable look came back full force "It was really _really_ good. Probably the best ever in fact" He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts "The point is! It can't happen again and I hope we're still friends"

"Of course Izuru-kun" He looked at her for the first time since he started his non-explaining speech. "You're my best friend Kira-kun! So uh" she was gonna go out on a limb here and go with her gut "I'm…sorry?"

"No! No! No! _I'm_ sorry! It's really my fault Momo-Chan!" He sighed taking a seat beside her "But yea…we're still friends right?"

She couldn't help but smile. She took his hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze. "Of course Izuru-Kun! That's what I've been telling you!"

"Oh thank Kami!" He pulled her into a tight hug giving her a squeeze like she did his hand before letting go.

"Look I gotta go. Its Hisagi's birthday and the guys are goin' out. But you, me and Renji will do something later on this week yea? Good! I'll see you later Hinamori-kun!" and with that he ran out the door giving her a small wave.

She simply sat there thinking. Now that she had actually talked to Izuru she was more confused than ever. She left the hall to see Rangiku leaning against the outside wall with that 'gossip-hungry' look in her eyes.

"So? What's got Kira's zanpakutou in a knot?"

"No idea"

Matsumoto gave her a blatant 'I don't believe you look'. Momo threw her hands up "Honestly! I'm more confused than ever. But whatever I've gotta go. See ya later Rangiku-Chan!"

The rest of the day pasted with out without a hitch. She did some paperwork. Had lunch with the rest of the Shinigami Woman's Association. Did even _more_ paperwork. Supervised the squad's afternoon training session with minimum casualties for once and had another long, luxurious bath.

She crawled into bed expecting to fall straight to sleep. No such luck. She didn't like tablets but it was starting to look like she wouldn't get to sleep without them. So with a sigh she once again grabbed the bottle, took a handful, quickly grabbed a glass of water and swallowed the horrible things. She rinsed out her glass in the sink of her on-suite bathroom and snuggled deep into her duvet.


	3. Night Number Two

_Shuuhei Hisagi was just getting out of the shower when someone said "knock knock" from the door. Quickly rubbing his hair with a towel and tightening the knot on his sleeping robe he opened the door. _

_Hinamori stood one hand on her hip the other on the doorframe in a beautiful, yet sexy, Spanish blue flamenco dress with a high split on the left side showing off her creamy white thigh. A blue lace bodice laced up at the back and black heels. Hair down, curled gently and just the right combination of make-up to give her a dark seductress look._

_His eyebrow rose and a small smirk appeared on his lips. She gave a lusty smile back._

"_Mind if I come in?" She walked in past him making sure to run her hand up his chest and along his arm as she did so. She didn't get very far before he turned her around and brought her to him. One arm held her waist while the other took a strip of her curled hair._

"_Hinamori Momo-Kun. I would be lying if I said that outfit did not make you look __**extremely**__ sexy. But I must ask" He stopped twirling the strand of hair between his fingers to look her in the eye. Lust filled gaze met lust filled gaze. "What's the occasion?"_

_She smirked, giving him the briefest of kisses before replying. _

"_I heard it was your birthday" She walked backwards out of his embrace keeping eye contact._

"_And I wanted" she unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor._

"_To give you" she untied her bodice, taking it off gently then tossing it in a random direction. Leaving her in only a lacy light blue bra and matching panties._

"_You're present"_

_He raked her with his eyes drinking in her form, licking his lips._

_She put on a cute little pout and innocent expression "Do you like it Shuuhei-__**Kun**__?"_

_He threw her on the bed, climbed on top of her and pulled her into a hot, long kiss. When they broke away, she pushed him onto his back and slithered down his body, quickly removing what little clothing he had on. She lowered her head licking his freed manhood's length before letting his cock slip between her lips. He gasped._

"_I love it"_

A/N - And the smut begins! =) Starting with the 69-er himself! (I know it's part of his background but lets just pretend it's because he's a horny wee so-and-so shall we? XD)


	4. What Is With Men Recently?

She awoke the next morning with the same 'light then heavy and sore' feeling through her body. Throwing off the covers she headed for the bathroom.

A shower and change of clothes later she headed to her Taicho's office for the days assignments.

"Morning Taicho!" Aizen-taicho looked up with a small smile at his ever happy lieutenant.

"Morning Momo-chan. How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine Captain. Now, what's on the agenda today sir?" She asked her superior.

He grabbed a large pile of documents from his desk and gave them to her. She almost fell over from the sure weight of the paper. A sweat drop rolled down her forehead. Surely this wasn't?

He fixed his glasses before replying "That's all the paperwork that needs completed today. I have a captains meeting to attend most of the morning so I'll see you later Momo-chan" He gave her a pat on the head and left the room quietly.

She sighed "Well" she began "I'm not walking all the way to _my_ office with these"

She took her captains seat, grabbed the first page, dipped her brush in the black writing ink and started from the top.

She paused in her non-stop writing to flex her right wrist. She glared at the stack of evil _evil_ papers that just _refused_ to decrease in size. She had been completing forms for the past hour and from the looks of things got absolutely no-where. Her forehead met the desk with a loud _'thud'_ sound.

She lifted her head only to nearly jump out of her skin when she saw the third divisions head not a metre away. Damn captains and there stealthy walking. Not to mention his just plain _creepy_ smile! "Aww dear Momo-Chan! Paperwork got ya down?"

"Oh! G-good morning Ichimaru-Taicho!...Shouldn't you be at the captains meeting?"

He gave a confused look while he scratched his chin in thought. "Was that today?" She nodded. He shrugged not even pretending to care. "Prolly not all 'at important. Prolly Kyokura askin' for more free drink"

She laughed. Covering her mouth with her hand to muffle the sound. She could just _imagine_ that happening! Ichimaru grinned at her and she smiled back, but yet a shiver of fear ripped itself up her spine. He had always terrified her. The thought of being alone with him only now kicking in. She wanted _out_!

"W-well a-anyway! What can I do f-for you Taicho?"

He scratched his tilled head for a second before answering "I was lookin' for Aizen-sama actualay. I'll catch 'im on teh way out of teh meetin' en"

Hinamori nodded, maybe to quickly "Well. Bye Taicho!" A subtle push out the door.

"By' by' Momo-Chan!"

When he left she sunk into her chair, the tension from her shoulders evaporating. She didn't think she would _ever_ get used to him.

She learned later from Soi-Fon-Taicho at the Women's associations daily lunch meet-up that he made a big ruckus showing up late and that they had to repeat nearly everything said. Kiyone's reply to the captain was cut short when several of the male lieutenants showed up. Greetings were shared all round.

"Hi Renji-Kun, Izuru-Kun!"

Renji was at her side a second later giving her an infamous bear hug causing her to giggle. He shoved Rangiku –"Hey! Watch it pineapple!"- A seat down to take the seat opposite her. Izuru however actively held back to talk to well...anyone but her. She nearly glared at one of her so called 'best friends' was he _still_ acting weird and avoiding her? Over this _imaginary_ thing that happened?

An arm slipped around her shoulders causing her to look up. The lieutenant of the ninth squad smiled down at her "Don't I get a 'Hi' Momo-Chan?"

She smiled back. Now _there_ was a nice guy! "Well hello Shuuhei-Kun! How are you today?"

"I'm great, and by the way..."

He leaned down slowly breathing lightly on her ear causing her to sharply gasp before whispering "Thanks for my _present_ by the way" Leaning up he, like Renji, shoved Nanao's chair that was beside Momo to begin with and pulled a seat from the empty table near their own and sat beside her.

His arm went from around her shoulders to his hand gliding down her back, sweeping across her waist before roughly grabbing her ass and removing his hand fully. She sharply turned only to find he was already talking to Matsumoto. Her head turned to the right seeing Izuru, in her peripheral vision, scowling at the scarred fuku-taicho she was just talking to.

Turning back around, she blinked. She got him a present? She didn't remember getting him one. And did he just _grab her ass_?! Was she _missing_ something? Sighing, she simply decided men were just plain _stupid_.

A chair scrapped across the floor to her left _'Oh great'_ she thought _'What now?'_

"Hey Bed-Wetter"

She grinned, yet frowned straight after.

"Aww Shiro-Chan! Don't call me that!"

Captain Hitsugaya took one of the plain riceballs from the plate he brought with him "It's Hitsugaya-Taicho! But whatever. Here-" He pushed the plate gently towards her "-Have some, you're too skinny."

She grinned before enveloping him in a back-breaking hug "Thank you Shiro-Chan!" _'Finally! A __**normal**__ man!'_

When she finally got home after a long day of duties, she covered her mouth and yawned. _'Yeap. Defiantly time for bed' _so quickly changing and taking her pills, she climbed into bed.

A/N - More confustion for our dear peach! What will she do! XD


	5. Night Number Three

_Ichimaru Gin was in his office late that night doing the paperwork he had been putting off hoping he would leave it so long that Kira would take it upon himself to do it. Sadly, for Ichimaru, this was not the case and so there he was, one o'clock in the morning, sitting at his desk, bored out of his mind, and if there was one thing Gin hated, it was being bored._

_A rap at the door caught his attention._

"_I-Ichimaru Taicho? M-May I come in?"_

_Ichimaru's eyebrows pitched together. What was Momo doing here this late? How __**interesting**__..._

"_Come in Momo-chan!"_

_She opened the door only a tad and peered through almost as if she was nervous or scared. "C-Captain Ichimaru? My c-captain and I need you to settle an a-argument..." She trailed off with another nervous look around his office._

_He smirked as much as his permanent grin would allow. He __**was**__ right. An argument between Aizen-sama and Momo-chan? How __**interesting**__..._

"_Anything for ya Momo-chan! Now what's wrong with our favourite cap'n and lieutenant?"_

_Her nervous look evaporated now in place was a sly grin that would make Gin himself proud. "He told me I couldn't go out in the skirt I'm wearing. Apparently it's too short..." She slipped only her right leg through the door showing her black high heel and her blood red skirt that covered only half her ass revealing she had no underwear to speak off._

_Sitting back in his chair Ichimaru's smirk grew. Yes. __**Very interesting indeed**__._

"_He also told me that wearing a top without a bra is slutty and unbefitting of a Lieutenant" She slipped in the door fully, quickly closing the door behind her, this time revealing that she didn't have anything covering her top half. Her breasts perfectly round and nipples already erect. She sauntered up to Ichimaru's desk, climbed onto his desk, then climbed ever so slowly into his lap. Placing her arms around his neck she lowered her lips to his ear and whispered in a deep, seductive voice "What do __**you**__ think of my outfit __**Taicho**__?" _

_He bit down on her neck, hard, almost drawing blood. She hissed yet arched her chest to his. He picked her up like she was nothing but a doll and set her upon his desk. Taking off his hatori he started on his robes when he was stopped by her hand on his. He looked at her with a questioning look. She smirked. She carried on were he left off, removing his robes almost painfully slow making sure to stroke, scratch, lick and suck in all the right places while doing so. When he was shed of his clothing he bent her hard, as expected, over his desk, the papers he was working on earlier being shoved so they now occupied the floor without a thought. He ran his hands down her sides causing her to arch into the desk and sigh deeply._

"_Ta be honest meh __**dear**__ Momo-chan..."_

_His hands found there way up her skirt. He pushed two of his fingers into her core causing her to arch once more and give a throaty moan. He whispered in __**her**__ ear this time._

"_It would look better __**without**__ the skirt"_

A/N : Little Momo-Chan has some more fun!...I'm ashamed of myself really DX

Ichimaru! Ichimaru! ~shakes head~ that man will do anything to get outta paperwork! XD


	6. Worst Day Ever

'_What is with theses random pains recently?' _She wondered as she rubbed her neck again. Apparently her captain was beginning to notice her fidgeting.

"Momo-Kun is something wrong? If you are not well for the meeting I can-"

"No! No! Nothing like that! I'm fine Taicho." She replied "It's just-" she broke off rubbing her neck once more "-my neck kinda hurts. Must have slept weird or something."

When they arrived at the meeting hall she wandered away from her captain over to the group from the SWA who had apparently taken over _all_ the chairs, forcing the men to stand never mind if they wanted to or not. It was good to be female sometimes.

Stealing the chair currently occupied by Matsumoto's feet she sat down.

"Hey Momo-Chan." Nanao greeting shifting her glasses "You still coming to our meeting after this one."

"Course Nanao-Chan! Wouldn't miss it for anything!"

"Our meetings trump every other kind! Men are shit! The bloody dicks!" Rangiku nearly shouted before laughing herself silly. Maybe she was already drunk.

"You know what's sad?" Nanao looked at the peach "I have to agree with her."

"You're preaching to the choir Hinamori-Kun." They both looked at the eighth captain, only to find him being shaken awake from his drunken coma by Ukitake and Sentaro. Nanao face-palmed muttering something along the lines of "Every bloody day" Laughter all round.

Momo turned back around to see her own captain chatting quite happily with both the third and ninth squad members. And when Aizen caught her gaze he waved at her causing them all to look round. She smiled softly waving back.

Ichimaru grinned an abnormal grin at her before crossing his arms smiling to himself. Kira blinked stupidly, blushing the colour of a ripe tomato before glaring at her and avoiding her gaze completely. Hisagi smirked at her before giving her a flirtatious wink then turning around to pay attention to something his captain just said.

She frowned lowering her hand. What exactly had _wormed_ its way up Izuru's butt recently? Was Ichimaru _smiling_ at her?? Was Shuuhei _hitting _on with her???

"What the hell is with Izuru-Kun?"

Turning back around she found Rangiku sitting up straight, arms folded with a serious thinking face on. What a one-eighty from a few seconds ago.

"He's been pretty gaga since Friday's meeting-" She gave Momo a raised eyebrow "-I thought you talked to him."

"I did! You see-"

"This meeting has begun!" General Yamamoto yelled when he entered, breaking off all other conversations "Take your seats!"

"I'll tell you later." She whispered to the busty lieutenant before grabbing a chair for herself and her captain.

The meeting was long, boring, the print on the report that everyone was given was too small for her, and probably others, to read, the chairs were incredibly sore on your back after the first ten minutes, she kept fidgeting to rub her still sore neck and the lull of the first's captain's voice, along with the heat in the too-small-room, was putting her to sleep.

She chanced a glance at the captain, as she thought, solid as a rock. Just how did these things not affect him?

She felt something hit the side of her head. She looked up, rubbing her head. Renji silently pointed down to the table, she looked, finding a crumbled piece of paper. She picked it up looking at the tattooed man again, her confusion clearly displayed.

'Open it' He mouthed, miming the same thing with his hands.

A quick look around told her no-one was watching so she opened it.

**How many Kuchiki's does it take to screw in a light bulb?**Was scrawled in, what could _only_ be, Renji's horrible handwriting.

Trying to look like she was taking notes on what the commander was saying she quickly wrote under his question. **No clue. How many? **Before tossing it back, disguising it as a cough.

A few seconds later the same paper was thrown back. She opened it.** Only one. But they're all too lazy so they fuckin' make me do it! **She hid her rather large giggle behind her fist.

Still giggling, she flipped over the paper before writing. **That's bad Renji! Here's one. Why did the circus come to the soul society?**

He replied with. **Don't know. How come?**

**To recruit Kurotsuchi-Taicho off course!**

She watched his response. He started laughing only to have to cough awkwardly when Nanao, who was sitting beside him, looked at him sternly. Momo nearly burst out laughing herself.

He threw it back at her. **And you said mine was bad! But on a more serious note. Why's Izuru staring at you?**

She frowned. Was he really? Again? She kept her head down but looked over. He wasn't looking at her...He was watching Renji with a strange look on his face.

She quickly scribbled. **He's staring at you actually...**

When he read her reply he copied her actions and looked over at the blonde. Captain Kuchiki picked then to notice his lieutenant wasn't paying attention, giving him an icy glare. Renji gulped, somewhat shrinking into his chair.

When the meeting was called to an end, Hinamori stood stretching getting the kinks out of her aching back. When everyone started to exit, she frowned walking over to the only member still seated. Placing her hand on his shoulder she asked.

"Izuru-Kun?"

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" He yelled right in her concerned face, shoving her hand non-too-gently off him.

She took a step back, completely thrown off balance by his attack. He _yelled_ at her. He _never_ yelled at her...

"So what? You love Renji now?"

Her jaw dropped "What? No! We were just messing about! What's the matter with you? You've just gone off the deep end since Friday's meeting."

"Well. _Gee_. I _wonder why_?" Was his sarcasm laced reply, glaring at her all the while.

She looked around the hall, as if that would give her some clue as to what he was talking about. It didn't. Was she supposed to know or something?

She shrugged, her top lip curled upwards in question. "Well...yea? That kinda is my question."

"Don't even try to act stupid Momo. It doesn't suit you. How can you just walk around like nothing happened?! How can you just blatantly stand in front of me and flirt with Shuuhei and Renji and think it won't annoy me?!"

She glared at her classmate. She was getting angry now. "I didn't do anything! And I'm not flirting with anyone! I talk to them. Yes. Wanna know why? They. Are. My. _Friends_. Something you're not doing very well at the moment. Seriously! What is the _matter_ with you?"

She had a sudden thought. "And why should it annoy you if I flirt with anyone anyway? It's got nothing to do with you. It's not like we've done anything."

He looked taken back by her last sentence. Clenching and unclenching his fist, giving her one final glare he said "You bloody well know what's wrong Hinamori. When you actually want to be a decent human being and apologise...actually, you know what? Fuck your apology. I don't want one. Just stay away from me. Shove your apology down Renji's throat just like your tongue." And with that he stormed out, slamming the door in the process.

She simply stood there in a daze. Sniffing back the tears that threatened to fall from her chestnut eyes. How could he say those horrible things? She had never flirted with Hisagi or Renji before, why on earth would she start now? She never did anything to him, so why was he acting this way? She didn't understand...

"What a jerk" She whispered to herself, feeling her tears trickle down her cheeks.

Avoiding Rangiku's questions about why she arrived at the SWA meeting late with red puffy eyes was about as fun as getting kicked in the face by Soi-Fon...repeatedly. She violently shivered, not pretty at all, _Kami_ could that woman talk.

As soon she had stepped through the door to her office her captain had given her a thin, brown envelope and asked her to deliver it to the sixth division's head.

Hugging the documents to her chest she sighed, her shoulders slumping. Maybe she could find Renji and ask him to talk to Kira. She certainly didn't want to talk to him. She didn't know to be either angry or upset. Even thinking it about it then made her want to cry all over again.

Being lost in thought and not paying attention to where she placing her feet, she lost her footing on the last flight of stairs leading to the captain's office. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tensed and a sound of surprise escaped her throat. She expected the impact would hurt. It didn't…Because she didn't hit the ground.

More confusion than anything else caused her to open her eyes. Looking down first she noticed she was still half on the step she just fell off. Looking behind her she became on the receiving end of a blank, emotionless look only tinted with annoyance.

She gasped, backing up…only to forget she was still on a set of stairs and fall backwards _up_ the stairs this time.

Again, with reflexes surpassing everyone else, he grabbed her right wrist. Saving her again.

"You should watch your step lieutenant"

"Y-yes captain"

He pulled her upright before continuing up the stairs not sparing her a second look.

Gathering herself she ran after him.

"Uh Captain Kuchiki?"

He turned to her. His famous blank look still in place. She gulped, praying she didn't make any _more_ of an idiot out of herself then she all ready had.

"This is from Aizen-Taicho" She held out the envelope. He took it without a word.

There was a short silence in which they simply stood.

"Is that all lieutenant?" The tone of his voice made her internally flinch. She was right, she had annoyed him. Perfect. It was probably not in her best interests to ask a pissed off Byakuya Kuchiki where his, probably already drunk, subordinate was.

"N-no captain sorry"

She couldn't have left fast enough.

When she got home that night after a day that just seemed to drag _on_ and _on _she didn't even bother to get changed, simply taking her medication and crawling into bed.

A/N:

~Takes out on of those pointer things they use in big borad meetings~

This my friends! ~Points to Izuru's big emotional speech~ Is what we call an emotional train wreak!

I'm sorry Izuru, had to be done DX

This is proabably the only chapter that Renji hasn't come to the rescue =O

Luffles Renji so _ 3

He'll get some fun soon =P


	7. Night Number Four

_Byakuya Kuchiki was awoken by a sharp pain in his wrist. His vision blurry with just waking up he tried to move. He couldn't. His eyes shot open looking around. He was tied up! Both arms and legs! Who would dare?_

"_Good evening Kuchiki-Taicho" His head snapped to the person above him, if he didn't have such control over his emotions he would have growled in frustration._

"_Hinamori fuku-taicho?!" She only smirked "What is the meaning of this?!"_

_She pouted in an innocent fashion "Now, now Taicho! I just wanted to have some fun!" She grinned a very mischievous grin._

_He twisted his wrist in a very awkward way so his forefinger was against the rope; he muttered a kido spell that would get himself out of this particularly __**embarrassing**__ situation...why didn't the rope break? A smack across his torso made him hiss in pain and bring his attention back to his captor. She shook her finger at him as if she were scolding a naughty child._

"_Nuh uh uh! These are kido resistant ropes. Used for interrogations. An ingenious invention. Don't you think?" This time he __**did**__ growl in frustration._

"_Now let's see..." She undid the knot in his sleeping ukata and used a knife lying on the bedside table to remove his boxers, almost to taunt him that freedom was only a few inches away. A few inches which he couldn't reach..._

_She stroked his neck, shoulders, chest, and sides, all the while keeping eye contact with the Kuchiki lord. She licked her lips before taking his length into her mouth. He moaned despite himself. She __**licked**__ his length, __**flicked**__ her tongue over the head and __**sucked**__ his growing hard cock. Only when she felt he was about to cum did she stop. She crawled up his body giving him a kiss, which he, desperate with need, returned. Tongue's battled and teeth grazed. She pulled away with a smirk._

"_Now. If I let you go. Will you be a good boy and-"_

"_I'm going to __**fuck**__ your __**brains out**__"_

_She grinned "I couldn't have said it better"_

_The ropes were removed and she was pinned to the bed not a second later. _

A/N:

...

...

...XD

~Still laughing~ Byakuya could not have been more OOC if i tried.

Please forgive me! ~begs forgiveness~


	8. At Least Someones Normal!

When she woke up that morning she just _knew_ it was gonna be a bad day, if the pain shooting through her wrists and back was anything to go by, and apparently it was. The second monthly captain and lieutenant update meeting was moved up by two weeks for no explored reason. They had one _yesterday_ for crying out loud! Maybe the general was lonely...

So there she was, bored out of her mind with the feeling of being watching by Izuru..._again_. Just what _was_ that guy's _problem_? Snapping at her yesterday like that. And why did Renji pick this _particular _meeting to start paying attention? Idiot. Why couldn't he goof off and make silly faces for her to laugh at like usual, before they got told off? Good times, good times.

"And that concludes our meeting you're all dismissed"

'_Finally!_' She mentally did a happy dance. Running around the other side of the table, to where her red-headed friend was, she hit him in the arm.

"Oww! What was 'at for?"

"Well you wer-"

"Hinamori fuku-taicho"

She turned to find the captain of the sixth squad staring down at her, scrutinising her. She gulped.

"Kuchiki-Taicho" She replied. And yet all he did was continue to stare at her. Fear filled her entire being. She gulped once more involuntarily. What did she do? Maybe he saw her not paying attention during the meeting? Well…shit.

With one last, long glare he walked off without explanation making Renji follow. The red-head waved quickly before running out the door. She breathed out deeply. Just _what_ in the name of the zanpakutou was _that _all about? She cursed. Stupid men and their bloody, bloody..._strangeness_!

"Come along Momo-Kun. We have a squad training session to watch over"

"Hai Taicho!"

Hours later, long after the training session and all her other duties for the day were completed; it was night-time by the time she was dismissed for the day. Too early for bed yet too late to go out she decided to catch up on some reading after a bath.

She was settled on her sofa already in her sleeping yukata, hair towel dried and when she was half-way through her second chapter the voice of her best friend interrupted her thoughts.

"Momo-Kun? You awake?"

She giggled running over and sliding open the door. "Course I am! It's only half ten after all."

"Point made. Can I come in?"

She side stepped gesturing for him to enter, he did, taking a seat on the two seater sofa she had just left.

"So what's up?"

"It's about Izuru-" She groaned, cutting him off. "-So you've noticed to huh?"

She flopped down beside him on the sofa "He keeps staring at me! And when I asked what was wrong yesterday he just, I don't know, exploded at me! Saying _'You should know what's wrong'_ before storming out! It's ridiculous!"

"I'll say-" Renji replied "-I asked him last night right? And he just spluttered some nonsense, stuttered loads before sayin' some crap excuse an' runnin' off-" He leaned back putting his hands behind his head "-Fuckin' dick."

"What was with your captain earlier by the way? The way he was staring at me? I thought he was either gonna attack me or eat me!" Renji gave her a bark of laughter before turning to her.

"I know! What the hell right? He was actin' particularly stiff today as well"

"What's wrong with everyone recently?"

"Not a clue"

She sighed leaning her head on the back of the chair "Well thank Kami _you_ haven't gone weird on me! Don't think I could handle that…"

"Awk! Com'on Momo-Chan." He threw an arm around her shoulders in a casual way. "You kno' I'll never go crazy on ya."

"Well I'll leave ye to your readin' yea?"

She smiled before giving him a quick hug "Yea, ok. Night night Renji-Kun"

"You too squirt"

"Hey!"

He didn't hear her shriek of annoyance at his jib about her height because he was already out the door.


	9. Night Number Five

_Renji __Abarai was already sleeping, and had been for a few countable hours when someone knocked, rather loudly for the early hour, on his bedroom window._

_He awoke in a daze and only after several more wraps on the glass of his window later had he enough brain function to have the sense to open said window._

"_Who the fu-! Momo-Kun? What the hell? Do you even __**know**__ what __**time**__ it is?"_

"_I'm sorry Renji-Kun!" Hinamori climbed in the window, panting slightly from the run over from the fifth. "But I just __**had**__ to talk to you!"_

_Renji frowned "What's wrong? What happened?"_

_She gave a forced bark of laughter "Nothing. That's kinda the problem..."_

_The red-haired fuku-taicho was stumped. Nothing happening was the problem? What the hell? He flopped back down onto his bed and crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes in time with the action. If he knew females this could take all night..._

"_So what's the problem?"_

"_I want to have sex with you"_

_His neck snapped around to look at her so fast he thought it might snap off. His jaw dropped and his eyes grew in size to such a degree he somewhat resembled a goldfish. His closed his jaw slowly and gulped a rather large gulp to rid his mouth of the desert-dry feeling it now had._

_Hinamori gave a nervous smile "Sorry. To blunt" She gave a pitiful chuckle to cover up her awkwardness._

_She took a cleansing breath before sitting beside the sixth's lieutenant, who was now leaning on his forearms just simply staring at her._

"_Ok" Another cleansing breath "It's like this..."_

_She quickly looked up to make sure he was listening. She didn't want to embarrass herself anymore than once. He was paying attention._

"_I've been thinking a lot recently. And well...I wanna do it" She blushed scarlet red ringing her hands together "a-and I w-wanna, you know? Do it...with someone I care about. And, who, you know? Cares...for...me..."_

_She looked up to find Renji staring even more intently at her a slight look of disbelief, mixed with confusion._

_He cleared his throat sitting up fully. "And...And you want me to..."_

"_Yea..." she chuckled slightly "I mean, I've always been attracted to you Renji-Kun, I don't know if I ever actually told you that." She shook her hands out "But anyway" She turned to look at him a small smile dancing across her face "Will you? Just one night?"_

"_Momo-Chan..." He started taking one of her hands in his. His thumb grazed over her knuckles. "Are you sure you know what you're askin' for? I mean truly? Cause, pretty much, truth be told." He laughed lightly. "I hav' always wondered..."_

_He reached behind her without warning and tugged on the ribbon of her bun causing it to fall onto the bed. Her hair danced around her face slightly before lying gently in place around her shoulders. _

"_I hav' always wondered" he repeated, adding "What it would be like to kiss you Momo-Chan..."_

_He met her eye with a smirk in place "No tellin' anyone I said somethin' so girly" She giggled lightly. He smiled._

"_I know what I want Renji-Kun" She shifted herself on the bed so she was lying down with him leaning over her. "I want __**you**__" And that's when he kissed her._

_A few hours later they both lay naked covered only from the waist down by a very thin bed sheet. Renji's hair was splayed over the pillow as he lay flat on his back, Momo tucked neatly under his arm, her head on his shoulder, their legs intertwined. Both breathing heavily, eyes closed._

"_I'll give you this-" He started; she raised her head slightly to meet his gaze. He turned to her smirking like no tomorrow "-you sure are flexible" She burst out laughing before kissing him again._

"_I hope you know we're not finished just yet"_

_He grabbed her hips when she literally mounted him. She stretched accentuating her curves and pushing her chest out, running her hands very porn-star-like through her hair before showing him her cheeky smile._

"_Round two?"_

_He grinned "Damn little __**Vixen**__!"_


	10. Dinner Talk

"That is it!" Renji screamed slamming his drinks glass on the table, pointing at a very takin back looking Izuru. Hisagi watched carelessly thinking maybe a dinner meet up after a long day of annoying paperwork _was_ a bad idea after all.

Renji continued his verbal assault "You hav' been actin' weird for nearly a freakin' week! What the _flyin' fuck_ is wrong with you?" with that all said Renji sat back on his stool with an angry sigh. Only a second past were he didn't get a reply. His head snapped back up at the blonde "_Well?_"

"He does have a point Kira-Kun." Hisagi put forth his, albeit calmer, two cents "What _is_ wrong with you?"

The blonde gulped openly. Maybe he should tell them. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought? "T-this stays between us alright?"

He got two nods before Renji took a gulp of his drink and Shuuhei took a large bite of his burger. Bad idea on their part.

The blonde in question squeezed his eyes shut and nearly all out screamed "I slept with Hinamori-Chan!"

Renji spat his drink out in surprise right into the face of a choking ninth fuku-taicho pounding his own fist on his chest trying to breathe. In surprise his food obviously went down the wrong way.

Renji recovered first "_Ya did what now?_"

"I know! I know! And I yelled at her! Swore at her even! It's horrible! I feel so bad! And now-"

"Alright! Alright! Shut up!" Renji screamed and for the second time in three minutes he collapsed back onto his stool running a hand through his red locks.

When Hisagi could actually breathe again he asked "When exactly did you two..?"

"S-she came to my apartment o-on Thursday night whe-What's so funny?" Izuru was cut off by Shuuhei's bark of laughter and his fist pounding on the table.

"Man! You must have really _sucked_!" Shuuhei said before laughing himself into hysterics.

"And how the _hell_ would you know _that_? _Hmm_? "

He stopped mid-pound of the table and straightened up suddenly looking very nervous. _'Shit'_, he thought, _'said too much'_. He scratched the back of his neck stalling.

"Again guys. Between us?"

Renji merely nodded not trusting himself to speak right now while Kira crossed his arms angrily over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"She came to me on Friday night. After we got back from my birthday thing."

"She...she did..." Izuru deflated sitting back down on his stool. Hinamori did that? Really?

"Uhh guys?" Hisagi and Izuru looked at their red-headed friend.

Renji gulped. Time to come clean "I think something maybe somethin's wrong with her..."

"Ya think?" Was Izuru's snide reply

"I'm serious moron! Cause well..." He sighed. Damn his stupid conscience "She came to me as well..."

Silence. Uncomfortable, awkward, silence.

"Well...This is..."

"Strange? Awkward? Really fucked up? Yea. We gathered that"

"Maybe" Izuru started "She's been drugged or something? Cause when I tried to talk about it she acted like she didn't even know what I was talking about!"

The other two thought about his suggestion for a second.

"It...Would explain her strange behaviour recently" Renji put forward.

"I heard she insulted one of the twelfth's experiments the other day. Maybe they did something? They have a seriously messed up sense of humour"

"Did you hear about the trouble down in Rukongai district? The one she had to lead that team to handle a couple of weeks ago? Maybe something happened then?"

"Or maybe she's just gone completely sex crazed mental! Who knows?"

"You think we should tell Unohanna-Taicho?" Shuuhei asked

Renji sighed "And how exactly are we gonna explain that? 'Excuse me Taicho? Could run some tests on Hinamori-Kun because she's shagging every male in sight?' Yea. Cause _that_ will go down _brilliantly_"

"But it's not like her at all!" Izuru nearly shouted "We have to at least run the thought past her."

They sighed in unison. They were probably in for the most awkward conversation of their lives with one of the most important medical shinigami of their time. Great. Just what they wanted to do _every_ dinner-time...


	11. Medical Help Please!

The three fuku-taicho's were red in the face from embarrassment after they had finished telling the head of medical care their little 'discovery'. Isane, in the corner of the room, had long abandoned picking up the files she had dropped when they actually got around to explaining why they had barged into the room spluttering nonsense and was now blinking stupidly with her jaw on the floor. Unohanna had a deep thinking face on, her eyebrows stitched together.

"That doesn't sound like Hinamori-San at all..."

"That's why we came to you Taicho!"

"Ya think she might be sick or somethin'?"

Unohanna nodded. "For now though. Do not tell anyone about this, until I have time to get her in for testing. Is this clear?"

All three men nodded along with a "'Course" from Renji.

Unohanna nodded again "Good. Now leave the rest to me. You're dismissed."

"Thank you Taicho!" Izuru said before the three mentioned departed.

Unohanna tapped her finger against her chin in thought. How would she get her in for tests without raising suspicion from the girl? The elder woman grinned. That's it!

"Isane-Chan!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Send a hell butterfly to Hinamori-San immediately. Tell her it's just a simple check-up to keep an eye on her white blood cell count. Those sleeping pills we prescribed can cause their numbers to drop-"

Unohanna turned to look at her pupil. "-I know they don't. But it will keep her from wondering if something else is wrong."

Isane nodded picking up the remaining files from the floor and placing them on her Taicho's desk.

"Should I do the test myself?"

The captain shook her head "Not for simple tests. No. Get an officer to do it, run every test possible, the results are high priority. If something is wrong I want to know _what_ and most importantly _why._"

"Hai Taicho!" Isane was out like a shot.

A frown found its way onto the captain's face. What on earth could be wrong to make the sweet, innocent lieutenant act like _that_?


	12. Eleventh Squad Madness!

Hinamori tucked the small bundle of papers under her arm to once again rub her right one.

"Stupid needle." She muttered. "Those sleeping pills better be worth a needle."

She really hated those things. It didn't help her mood any that she was currently lost in the eleventh's barracks trying to find the offices. This place was _huge_! How come her division's area wasn't this big?

"Arg! Stupid buildings!" She yelled stomping her foot for good measure.

"Are you lost fuku-taicho?"

She turned her head to see a man with short dark purple hair and several feathers coming from his eye and eyebrow. She smiled. She was saved!

"Yumichika-Kun!"

The man gave her a smile flipping his hair slightly. "Can I help you lieutenant?"

She pouted placing her hands on her hips. "You could call me Hinamori-Kun for starters!-" She grinned "-Also could you point me in the direction of the offices? I've been lost_ forever_!"

Yumichika laughed "Being lost. How ugly! I'll take you there right now."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her in the complete opposite direction that she was walking. She laughed lightly; if she hadn't found him when she had she would have gotten even more lost!

"So what brings you to our squad Hinamori-Kun?"

"Special paperwork delivery-" she held up the papers for proof "-I need your third seat to sign them"

"Ikkaku-Kun? What did that uncouth idiot do this time?"

"Something about him and Renji-Kun destroyed a gate to one of our gardens?-" She handed him the top paper "-Here read. They were arguing about a tree or something stupid like that!"

Taking the sheet, he skimmed over the words before laughing out loud. "Yea! That sounds like them!"

She sighed accepting the paper back from him "I'm so glad _you're_ acting normally with me Yumi-Kun"

Yumichika placed an arm around her shoulders "Why? What's happened?"

Sighing once more she laid her head on his shoulder. "Recently all the men in the Seireitei have just gone stark-gone-loony! They keep acting really weird and saying stuff that doesn't make any sense!"

"I'm sure their just being idiots, besides-"He broke off chuckling to himself "-We do know some strange people after all!"

She couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't deny that!

He took her to a small group of buildings on the edge of the division almost completely surrounded by trees.

"No wonder I couldn't find it." She muttered.

The fifth seat agreed. "We don't like being bugged with stupid things" He shrugged opening the door to one of the buildings and holding it open for her. She smiled what a lovely thought!

"Aww! Thank you Yumichika-Kun!" She side stepped through the door...only to be greeted by a body fly by her sight and deafening yelling of battle cries assault her ears.

Yumichika, apparently unaffected by the noise or the fact a grown man just flew by, simply turned and walked down the corridor towards the sound. Momo followed giving a slight frightened look. Was this _normal_ in the eleventh? To have random bodies flying about? Squad five had never felt so good.

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika yelled "Where are you!"

"Down 'ere!" Was a shouted reply before, two men this time, were thrown into the wall directly to Momo's left. She silently screamed ducking behind the fifth seat for protection. Yumichika held in his laugh. Non-eleventhers! Never knew what was coming!

"Stop it Ikkaku. You're scaring the lieutenant."

The bald headed third seat stopped beating the ever loving crap out of his squad members, no doubt passing it off as 'a simple warm-up' and sheathed his sword, nonchalantly walking over to the couple.

"What you yellin' about?" Momo chose then to peak her head out from behind her human shield and look around, checking the coast was clear. Ikkaku raised an eyebrow and pointed to her.

"Who's 'at?"

"This is Hina-"

"What did you think you were doing?" Hinamori, deciding the coast was indeed clear, rounded on the third seat. For Kami's sake! Was everyone in this division completely _bonkers_? "You could have _killed_ somebody!"

The man shrugged "Training."

Hinamori was flabbergasted "Trai-" She deadpanned "Oh never mind! Here-" She shoved the papers at him "-Sign these by the end of the week"

The third seat scanned the page before exclaiming "That wasn't my bloody fault! I said tha-"

She dismissed his yelling with a wave off her hand "Uh-huh. Yeap. Good good. Bye bye now!"

She turned towards the exit "See you soon Yumichika-Kun!"

Yumichika, ignoring the angry look of his best friend simply waved "Au revoir Hinamori-Chan! We'll have tea sometime soon!"

She nodded, smiling and waved before exiting.

Only when she was out of sight did he turn to the fuming officer "What's wrong with you?"

"It wasn't my fault! He started it! The flowers were fuchsia dammit!"

He patted him on the shoulder "I'm sure they were Ikkaku. I'm sure they were."

"Don't patronize me peacock-boy!"

She was still giggling to herself when she climbed into bed, after taking her medication, hours later.


	13. Night Number Six

_Ikkaku Madarame was training late in the forest beside a quite stream that was situated between the tenth and eleventh divisions the full moon being the only source of light._

"_Hello Ikkaku-Kun"_

_He turned mid zanpakutou strike to see the petite woman from earlier in the day who's name he couldn't quite place. She certainly was calmer than before. He nodded as a greeting "Lieutenant"_

"_Beautiful night. Isn't it?" She walked up to him. Her arms behind her back. A questioning look in her eyes accompanied with a small smile._

"_Yea. Suppose so." He paused to wipe the building sweat off his forehead. The __**hungry**__ look in her eyes as she traced his bare chest didn't go by unnoticed. She brought her arms from round her back revealing a rather large bottle of sake. He raised an eyebrow. She didn't look like a drinker._

"_Would you like to share a drink with me Ikkaku-Kun?"_

_He grinned. A beautiful woman __**and**__ free sake, what more could a man ask for? Lucky, lucky. "You're on Lieutenant!"_

_Tree quarters of a bottle later, they were both laughing and talking about nothing in particular. _

_Momo placed her hand on his still exposed chest grabbing his attention. That __**hungry**__ look was back __**full force**__. Her teeth pulled on her lower lip before her tongue gave a seductive lick of his neck._

"_Fancy a __**Swim**__ Ikkaku-Kun?"_

_She didn't wait for an answer. She stood, stripping herself of her robes. With her back to him she saw his gaze featured on her now exposed legs and ass. She smirked. "Join me won't you?" she asked again before lowering herself into the cold, calm water of the river. _

_Her back still to him she felt, not saw, him move up behind her and pull her roughly towards him. Her back met his chest. One hand wandered towards one of her perk nipples while the other went lower, much lower, till they found her womanhood. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pushing her chest out further. She moaned. He suddenly removed his hands causing her to whimper. He spun her around, picking her up and crushing his lips to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved toward the river's bank. When they reached the bank he pushed her hard against a nearby tree. She moaned. The trees bark digging into her back._

_The smell of peaches assaulted his senses; he smirked, her name finally coming to mind._

"_So Hinamori-Chan" He grinded against her and she moaned lustfully "Ever been __**fucked**__ against a __**tree**__?"_

_Another moan was his answer._


	14. She Did What!

"Unohanna-San, why have you called this meeting of captains? And why have you requested these three lieutenants' be present as well?" The head captain asked taking a seat in the throne at the front of room. Several captains murmured agreements and the three whose lieutenants where present gave them stern looks wondering just _what_ their subordinates had done now.

Unohanna cleared her throat and began "It has been brought to my attention that Hinamori-San-" Aizen and Hitsugaya perked up at this point "-has been exhibiting some uh _strange_ behaviour recently."

She paused but continued when the General nodded towards her.

"I had a few basic health checks done on her, under the ruse that it was a check-up, and the results General are not good-"

"What's wrong with Hinamori-Kun?!"

"Is she going to be ok?!"

Yamamoto slammed his staff of the tiled floor "Hitsugaya-San! Aizen-San! Hold your tongues!"

The two captains' muttered apologies but now paid extra close attention.

The medical shinigami smiled "Thank you General-" She became serious once more "-She has a slightly elevated temperature of 42oC, her blood pressure is at a dangerous level and, to put it bluntly sir, her body is physically exhausted. But yet even with all this she doesn't feel a thing. She isn't tired, she doesn't feel feverish or unwell in anyway, from how she acts and how she answered my officer's questions."

"Also-" Unohanna quickly added seeing several captains about to ask questions "-There is...one more thing."

"_And_? What is it that is _so_ important you need to tell _us_ all about it?" Mayuri hissed at the woman.

"I must agree with Kurotsuchi-San-" The General added "-Why did you call this meeting? Why could you not simply handle this yourself? Do you believe this to be contagious?"

"To certain people, maybe..."

The three lieutenants flinched; they knew what was coming next.

"Along with what I've mentioned her estrogens and progestagens hormone levels are at a dangerously high level-" She sighed. Here was the bad part. "-It...It also seems that nightly, she has been seeking out multiple sexual partners, over the past week and-"

"What?! _My_ lieutenant?!"

"Tell me _who_! I'll _hunt them down_!"

"No Way! Seriously?! She _has_ been hanging around with Rangiku-San a lot..."

"Our little peach has grown up!"

"That's not funny Shunsei!"

"Like you wouldn't do her Jyuushiro!"

"W-What?! D-Don't say things like that!"

"_What_?! You touched Hinamori-Chan?! I will _kill_ you!"

"Hahahaha! Sick boys gettin' some action!"

"Shut up Zaraki. Who asked you? You low-life dog."

"What the hell Taicho?!"

"Yeh Kuchiki-Kun! Whey you gettin' all worked up eh?"

"P-Please Taicho. Don't get involved."

"It's not like that Shiro-Chan! Honest!"

"Don't _fucking_ call me that!"

"W'at you say teh me rich boy?! You come 'ere and say 'at!"

"Do I have to use Kyoka Suigetsu Jyuushiro?! This is Hinamori-Kun you're talking about!"

"Seriously Hitsugaya, Aizen, it was just a joke."

"You were one! Weren't you Kyouraku?!"

"Well..."

"_Prepare to die basterd_!"

"QUIET! Stop this nonsense _now_!"

Hitsugaya released a laughing Kyouraku, resheathed his sword, but continued to glare daggers at the man, which meant Unohanna and Soi-Fon could let go of the tenth's captain.

Aizen released his grip on his zanpakutou. Tousen let go of Aizen's sword arm. Ukitate took a few steps back from Sosuke, finally able to breathe freely, not fearing for his life.

Byakuya and Zaraki stopped squaring off to each other causing Renji, who was holding his captain back and both Hisagi and Konamura, who were holding the very angry eleventh captain, to let go.

Izuru stopped pushing on his captain's chest, obviously his captain wanted to join in on the 'fun'.

"Return to your positions! _Immediately_!"

It took a few minutes, but they got back to where they were originally standing. Glares and a few threats were still thrown around, mainly from Hitsugaya and Zaraki.

"Now Unohanna-San-" Yamamoto began, dreading the rest of what the healer had to say. "-Please continue."

Hitsugaya's zanpakutou arm twitched, just waiting till someone confessed to touching his best friend. They. Would_. Pay_.

The three lower ranked officers just _knew_ they were going to die. If the looks on Aizen and Hitsugaya's faces were anything to go by. They all wondered if they should start begging for forgiveness now.

"As I was saying, Hinamori-San has been with several different sexual partners recently and I personally believe it is not of her own free will."

"Your damn right it's not her will!" Toushiro couldn't help but add.

Strangely the captain of squad nine also came to her defence. "I believe Unohanna-San to be correct. I believe Hinamori-San possesses a very pure soul. These actions are no way in her nature."

"She wasn't very 'pure' when she was sucking on my-"

Renji quickly elbowed his former sensei "Hisagi! Shut up!" A quick scan around the room told him no one other than him had heard that. Thank Kami. He liked having all his limbs _attached_ thank you very much.

"What do you suggest we do Unohanna-San?"

"I would like to keep Hinamori-San in a few days for more testing. Which means if someone _is_ doing this to her without her knowing we maybe able to stop it completely."

Yamamoto nodded "Of course. She will be sent to the fourth immediately."

"Also-" She added "-I would like to conduct the same basic tests on her partners to see if they exhibit the same symptoms."

"Wait a minute-" Ukitate piped up "-Is that why they're here?" He asked pointing to the lieutenants.

Shunsei grinned "It is isn't it?"

The men in question blushed scarlet.

Zaraki's maniacal laughter could be heard from miles around. The ice dragon however, was not so amused.

"_It_. _Was_. _You_!"

"Hitsugaya-San! Control yourself!"

The boy let out and animalistic growl between his clenched teeth, glaring at the men.

"You better sleep with _one eye open_." His glare intensified. If only looks could inflict a _long_ and severely _painful_ death...

"Yes." Unohanna confirmed "That is why they're here. But if the time-scale I was given is correct, I believe their are others."

"_More_?! How many people do I need to _kill_?!"

"Hitsugaya-San! I said enough!"

Unohanna continued as if nothing happened "I would obviously need to find these men."

Yamamoto looked at the head of medicine. Did she expect _him_ to ask the men in this room right now? According to the look she gave him. She did.

Yamamoto sighed "Has anyone else had 'relations' with Hinamori fuku-taicho?" Two hands rose. And, contrary to belief, neither hand belonged to Kyouraku. Who they did belong to however, did cause jaws to drop.

"Taicho?!" Echoed both Renji and Izuru.

Ichimaru shrugged, grin still in place. "W'at? Lil' Momo-Chan is extrem'lay cute!"

Byakuya refused to look at his subordinate. "I was held against my will sir. She bound me to my own bed"

Shunsei couldn't help it, he had to ask. "Like a bit of bondage, do ya Bya-Kun?" Ukitate concealed his chuckle behind his hand. Zaraki did no such thing, he gave his loudest bout of laughter yet.

"An'd you were on at me earlier ya noble basterd!"

Byakuya growled. He suddenly wished he hadn't said anything.

Hitsugaya placed his head in his hands. This was all a dream. A _really bloody_ bad one.

Yamamoto did the same action only for different reasons. How could the pride of the thirteen court guard squads disintegrate over the actions of one extremely horny female?!

Aizen also couldn't believe what he had just been told. How was she supposed to be devoted to him when she was off _screwing_ every man in the Seireitei?!

"There should be one more man General. From Thursday to today would be six nights." Unohanna added counting off the days on her fingers.

Yamamoto looked up. This just keeps getting better and better.

"We will probably need to contact every other male she has associated with this week to find him."

"Fine" He quickly agreed. He would have probably agreed to _anything_ to get himself and everybody else, especially Hitsugaya who looked like he was about to either kill himself or everyone else, out of this meeting.

"Have her make a list as soon as she reaches the fourth division."

Unohanna simply nodded.

He most likely didn't want to hear this answer. "Is that everything?"

"Yes sir" Oh thank Kami.

"Those who need to go with Unohanna. Do. Everyone else? Tell no one, I repeat _no one_ of the contents of this meeting. You're dismissed!"

When everyone had left, some had to be shaken out of their trances first, the General rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. All he wanted to do was have a large whiskey and forget what had just taken place.


End file.
